clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the epic cards (July 2018)
Oh times changed and right now, the epic card rankings are completely different . Now I’m gonna rank them all, from worst to best of course 24. Mirror This one should explain for itself, who the heck uses mirror?! I know mirroring a card can give opponents more pressure to deal with, but out of all cards, mirror possibly have the worst problem out of all cards even if it’s definetely not the worst overall card That +1 elixir need to be removed if it wanted to be viable 23. Barbarian Barrel Who uses the Barbarian Barrel except for low arena users? The recent change did make it a lot better as now you can learn where the Barbarian Will spawn and attack, and it’s a good counter to archers The Log however is a much better option as it can knockback anything ground units, and the Barbarian is quite a weak card currently, so yeah the barb barrel is just not worth it 22. Cannon Cart This card just die way too quickly as it’s too easily countered and the value it offers feels like it should be a 3 elixir card. Cannon Cart is a card that never seemed to have a lot of usage rate, the damage is low and It’s not easy to lock on the tower The shield is the worst thing as once it’s destroyed, it’s not able to move anymore! I think we should remove the shield, double the HP of the original unit and make building targeting troops attack it, even with wheels on 21. Clone The clone did get buffed but clearly it still need work Previously seen as last place on every single list, the buff made it better as it can capture more units But the problem was never fixed, 1 tornado or any spells, it’s goodbye to all clones I still think the clones should have more HP And did they change the deploy visual of the clone? 20. Skeleton Army ............... All the way from #2 in my 1st epic card ranking list down to the bottom 5 on this. The problem with Skeleton Army is that the skeletons are too easily countered. The DPS is good but any spells can immediately kill the entire army. For 3 elixir, goblin Gang seemed to do a better job. Times changed and Skeleton Army has greatly fallen, outclassed by Witch, Guards and more Skeletons do need a buff so I feel like we should buff the skeletons, but nerf the witch 19. Lightning THANK GOODNESS THAT LIGHTNING IS STILL WEAK OK, not as weak as before, the meta is just always changing, so things will change ANYWAYS, #19, Lightning! Most people probably knew that lightning is my least favourite card in the game, but for quite a while lightning has been underused, thanks to the nerf back in October of course! Now that it wasn’t used much, I probably struggled with this card less, but the good thing about lightning is the stun, it can help on support and defence. Killing defensive units and perhaps win conditions! The weakness however is that the rocket being quite good, outclassed lightning in most ways. I’d say rocket need a minor nerf to make lightning prevalent again 18. Freeze The freeze is slowly but surely making a comeback! One of those cards that seemed to appear at the bottom usually, freeze proved that it deserves to be higher It can stop everything from moving, which helps on aggressive plays like hog freeze, graveyard, and more! Especially with the comeback of some win conditions, Freeze is returning In the next list, if more win conditions are added, Freeze will obviously be higher, possibly the top as well! 17. Rage Rage wasn’t half bad either! Making aggressive pushes, it boosts the movement speed and hit speed of units, leading to a boost in DPS. The fact that the witch being so good now is why rage is overall a decent card, much better than 2016 and 2017, probably the best moments for rage currently. Though I have to say we do have the lumberjack 16. Hunter Dealing low damage at long range but heavy damage in close range, oh no, not the bu- oh wait never mind, at least hunter doesn’t have that much HP Hunter is slowly becoming a unique defensive unit, dealing with tanks fairly well, surviving spells, and deals a lot of damage when close range, when troops get close, boom! His HP wasn’t honestly that worth for 4 elixir, so I think he needs more HP, to make him deal with tanks longer 15. Tornado RIP Tornado, after being reworked,it seemed like tornado lost a lot. The duration is the best thing since it allowed opponent to get something on time, like an executioner, he’ll then wipe everything away But after the duration nerf, it does lost the function a bit, it’s stronger but a lot less reliable Though I’m happy about it, since it used to be my most hated card 14. X-Bow With mortar being so good currently, X-Bow is probably bound to suffer a bit from the rankings. The blind spot of the mortar allowed it to hit the tower easier than X-Bow, and it does splash damage, whereas the X-Bow only hits 1 target at a time, it’s easier to distract and cost 6 elixir, comparing to Mortar’s 4. However, the X-Bow always have an advantage over mortar: Damage You definitely don’t want X-Bow to lock on your tower, because if it does, then it’s possible to destroy it as the opponent will have support troops to defend it! The next one might be surprising....... 13. Bowler WHAT?! BOWLER THIS HIGH?! DIDN’T YOU SAY BOWLER IS THE WORST SPLASH DAMAGE DEALER?! Nah, Bomber is. Back to the point: Bowler is making a huge comeback! The witch’s buff made him great again! His boulder can knockback the Hog Rider, Battle Ram, Elite Barbarians and Witch, all popular cards in the meta (well, except EBarbs), making sure they don’t reach the tower easily. The damage does suck a bit but his HP is great for 5 elixir, and his linear attack can prove that he’s a good defensive unit! Though the next one....... 12. Giant Skeleton WHAT?! GIANT SKELETON EVEN HIGHER?! WASN’T HE OFF META?! Well, apparently he’s just underrated The Giant Skeleton did appear at the top 50% this time, just because he offers a lot of versatility, especially the Bomb he drops when he dies, proved that he’s a great defensive unit, sure not enough as a certain robot (I’ll get to the robot later) but it’s still decent The Giant Skeleton May deal low damage per punch, but at least all cards have their weakness. I feel like Giant Skeleton will become part of the meta if people figure out his use, probably 1 day, soon...... 11. Guards Guards never really changed much in the overall, they’re just decent in tournaments and great in ladder With that being said, Guards is overall a great card, for 3 elixir, you get skeletons with shield that can help them on defence, since log can’t 1 shot them anyways. It’s quite reliable comparing with most swarms It’s just that the damage is a bit underwhelming, otherwise, one of the best swarm units in the game! 10. Goblin Barrel With the Knight being missing in the meta, Goblin Barrel is bound to suffer a bit, even if he’s replaced by Valkyrie, she can counter them better The Goblin Barrel is still one of the most annoying cards in the game. It deals a lot of DPS if left ignored, can appear anywhere and might demolish the tower. It’s also fine on emergency defence However, with log being popular, you need to bait out the log first before you do that, otherwise it’ll offer 0 value 9. Prince Woah! A month ago, Prince would’ve been in the top 3 epic cards! He’s proven to be too strong, the recent nerf does hurt him a lot, but he does remain strong Prince deals a lot of damage, has lots of HP, and honestly has some versatility, his damage made him valuable on both offence and defence, and his charge can make him move faster, dealing more damage, making him more of a threat. Now that he’s nerfed, he’s a lot easier to stop I feel like it’s probably too much, it’s not making Battle Ram and Mega Knight anywhere better, just making double prince suffer Still using him though 8. Baby Dragon Up next is going to be the Baby Dragon which honestly can’t move anywhere further if Executioner remained popular Baby Dragon itself is a great card, for 4 elixir he deals splash damage and has lots of HP, he can counter swarms such as minion Horde easily even with his low DPS...... But that led him to be easily stopped by high DPS units that hit air, and he can’t take out mini tanks easily, so yeah can’t put him anywhere higher, but 8th should be the perfect spot since it has some of the best control potential in the game But again, Executioner 7. Poison Poison was never the same as it was years ago It deals more damage than fireball, but it’s slowly ticking away the damage within 8 sec, troops can escape it But I have to give credit for poison being able to handle swarm units and the next one better than fireball, swarms have low HP, Poison can kill them better than fireball, better not wasting it on something else What do you prefer? Fireball or poison? 6. Witch Some say the Witch is completely broken, some say it’s still too easily countered. I’d say it’s very versatile but it can’t be safe on putting her on the top 5 Now that she’s buffed, her skeletons spawn a lot faster, it slowly raises her DPS and making her more threatening She’s honestly very weak on her own as she only deals like 69 damage per strike, leaving her vulnerable against splash damage units as the skeletons are easily defeated (Especially the one which is coming soon) But still, I’m glad Witch is back, maybe I’ll have as much enjoyment using her as I’m using her like a year ago. 5. Dark Prince Originally, Dark Prince is going to be the #1 epic card, however he’s nerfed again, which puts him at the 5th place Dark Prince is still an amazing card by himself, he deals a lot of damage, has good amount of HP and has the charge that is sadly nerfed :(. He now needs longer to charge but meh, he’s still an reliable all-rounded Card Sadly, thanks to his nerf, Valkyrie seemed better nowadays. He’s still my favourite epic card though The next 4 however is proven to be the top tier card 4. PEKKA You know, originally I planned to put PEKKA at #1, but I found her to be way too easily countered and distracted PEKKA is to be honest decent on offence for the reasons I mentioned, though her damage can cause a lot of issues. However, I put PEKKA at #4 because of how great she is on defence. She shred through her enemies (Particularly the one that is coming up later). She’s probably the best card to play on emergency defence, it’s impossible to counter her on defence unless there’s an inferno Dragon coming up It can be used on counterpush as well! But yeah, I can never call PEKKA the best tank, because...... 3. Golem For some reason, Golem is going to suffer a bit as well, he’s #1 on the last list but the reason why is that it’s time to swap things up a bit, he’s been #1 for too long, the last 2’s performance is just about equal with Golem Golem is so good because of his extremely high stats, yes, it does cost 8 elixir, but it’s basically a stronger version of Giant, with death damage and Golemites! The potential of Golem is so great that a lot of people actually said he’s better than Giant, even if he costed more It’s a card that you loved to use but hate to face against. 2. Balloon Same can be said with the Balloon. Now Balloon is a special one, it’s never been in the top 3, but now I think it’s too strong. For 5 elixir, the damage is deal is oh my god, how can I even mention it? INSANE! The HP is also decent, like Golem, except it’s more on damage than HP. When tanked, Balloon can wreck any defence and towers! Oh god, how I wished I had the air defence! Just kidding, I don’t hate Balloon anymore, it’s just that it can be very problematic without any cards that hit air. So yeah, Balloon is going to be in the top 3 for the 1st time! Before we get to #1, let’s review! 24. Mirror 23. Barbarian Barrel 22. Cannon Cart 21. Clone 20. Skeleton Army 19. Lightning 18. Freeze 17. Rage 16. Hunter 15. Tornado 14. X-Bow 13. Bowler 12. Giant Skeleton 11. Guards 10. Goblin Barrel 9. Prince 8. Baby Dragon 7. Poison 6. Witch 5. Dark Prince 4. PEKKA 3. Golem 2. Balloon 1. ??? Now...... the last of them, the perfect counter for the Witch, the one which prevented Baby Dragon to go any further, the perfect support for PEKKA, and the ultimate combo as long as there’s tornado....... #1 is....... 1. EXECUTIONER With the Witch and more dominating the meta, it’s too important to not use Executioner. That’s right, after a few rankings, Executioner is back at the top! Executioner is so good because of his HP, he survives any spell apart from rocket. He kinda lacks damage but his purpose is to control enemies. He’s a great defence against ground and air, so much purpose in the game for the executioner, outclassing Wizard, Bowler and more on control, Executioner definitely deserves the top spot Category:Blog posts